Sometimes it is necessary for a conventional server to process data generated by interactions, such as collisions, between objects in application programs, such as online games, installed in client terminals. For example, in some cases, the server needs to process collision data between interacting objects in the client terminal. During this process, the conventional server sometimes needs to detect interactions and determine whether interactions have occurred between the interacting objects.
With the conventional interaction detection technology, especially the collision detection technology, the server usually conducts the interaction detection to determine whether interaction has actually occurred using specific algorithms according to 2D (two-dimensional) or 3D (three-dimensional) model data of the interacting objects.
Nowadays, two types of conventional interaction detection technology are commonly used. The first is to implement the interaction detection at the client terminal and the server directly adopts the interaction detection results without further verification; the second is to conduct bounding box interaction detection in the server.
In the second implementation, the bounding box interaction detection conducted by the server usually consumes a great amount of CPU (central processing unit) resources through the interaction detection calculations, requiring excessive computing capability and making the cost of the server uneconomically high.
In order to reduce the data processing burden on the server, and to save server cost, the first technical implementation mentioned above may be utilized. However, such an approach may increase hidden security risks when the server directly adopts the interaction detection result performed by the client terminal without further verification.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.